


Holding My Heart at Gunpoint

by Lisettola



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Happy Ending, Help, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Robbery, Shooting Guns, Victor is an ass, Violence, but he regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/pseuds/Lisettola
Summary: Yuuri just dialed the call when two huge men entered the shop, rushing towards the counter and hitting him with one of the bags they were carrying, making his phone fly away underneath a counter.“Hey!” He exclaimed in shock.“Shut up and lay on the floor, princess,” one of the men said, grabbing a gun from inside of his coat and pointing it at Yuuri and the other customers in the shop, while the other did the same with the clerks. “This is a robbery!”*°*°*°*After a fight with Victor, Yuuri finds himself held hostage in a jewelry store.





	Holding My Heart at Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I try writing angst, so I'm really sorry if it isn't very good. lol  
> This was supposed to be for the Angst zine but it took me months to write it, I'm not really good with deadlines. Or angst. I don't even know why I even tried... But I liked this plot so I kept writing, little by little.
> 
> Thank you so much to @alloragamer for the beta work and @LeafVillageT and @SantoDiCostellazione for the patience they had with me freaking out while writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :)

Yuuri Katsuki was engaged with the most annoying, stubborn man on the planet.

He moved to Saint Petersburg two months ago and moved in with his fiance/coach Victor Nikiforov, one of the most decorated figures skaters in history, pride of Russia and pig-headed idiot… Ok, maybe that was too much but he was so mad at him!

It all started the night before, when after dinner they were watching a Russian movie in the living room, like they always did to practice Yuuri's Russian, since he started studying it again a few months before the move. Victor was laying on the sofa, head on Yuuri's lap, yawning from time to time and looking more exhausted than the Japanese man had ever seen him.

“I'm glad we're taking a day off tomorrow…” said Yuuri in a content sigh, smoothing his fingers through the silky silver hair of his lover.

“Hmmm… yeah, you can sleep tomorrow morning, I have to go for a photoshoot and a brunch with the sponsors. Should we go somewhere in the afternoon?” Victor said, in yet another yawn, looking up with his brilliant blue eyes that were now circled with a slight dark shadow.

“But… why another photoshoot? Vitya you're exhausted, this was the first day off you had in weeks!” Yuuri was seriously worried about him. 

“It's fine… we can spend the rest of the day together. You like to sleep in right? I'll be back before you know it.” The Russian man said smiling reassuringly.

“It's not that… it's just…” Yuuri straightened himself sighing “You seem so tired lately, I would like to see you rest for a day.”

“I'm ok, Yuuri!” said Victor with a small fake smile. Getting up and straightening his shirt “You don't need to worry about me.”

Yuuri felt his stomach tightening in anger. “Stop lying to me. Anyone can see that you're exhausted, you're putting yourself in too much stress… maybe if you would actually take your rest day to relax…”

“Well it's not anyone's business what I do with my time, and certainly not yours!” The Russian skater snapped loudly to the other man, interrupting him.

Yuuri felt his eyes filling with tears. He hated that his body reacted this way to anger, he didn't want to cry in front of Victor this time.

“Ok then… I'm going to be in the guest room for tonight.”

The other man's eyes widened and he whispered weakly. “Yuuri… no, please. I didn't mean to shout at you…”

“But you really think that it's not my business, right?” 

“It's not like that. It's just that I'm a grown man and I don't need you mothering me. I know when I reach my limit.” He added in a serious but calm voice.

“Well I would prefer you wouldn't reach them, I worry about you… you are my coach after all, you insisted on it. Set the example. I love that you are but you should be careful or it will end up with you hurting yourself.”

“Don't worry, I won't neglect my duties as a coach, I know what's important.” Victor retorted in a petulant smile.

Yuuri didn't even try to control the short bitter laugh that came out of him. “Do you really think that's what most important?” He brought a hand in his hair and ruffled them in exasperation. “I'm worried about your health, I care about you, Victor!”

“Well you don't have to, I won't self destruct as you do.” Barked back the Russian.

Yuuri felt like his fiance had stabbed him in his chest. That moment felt actually worse than the fight they had at the cup of China, before their first kiss. He grabbed his jacket and keys and put his shoes on.

“What are you doing?” Asked Victor, alarmed.

“I'm calling a cab and going to sleep at Yakov's house with Yurio. I won't take any more of this. Clearly you aren't in your right mind…”

“Oh, come on! Yuuri! You are exaggerating as usual..” said Victor trying to get closer to him.

“No!” He shouted and the other man jumped slightly at the tone. “I'm definitely not exaggerating, but you…” said Yuuri in a low voice, full of anger, and pointing his finger to the other man. “You are being an ass.”

That said he didn't even give Victor time to answer and opened the front door, marching away and slamming it back closed. 

So that's how he found himself spending the night on a sofa in Yakov's house and how during breakfast he actually promised Yurio that that morning he was going to collect from the jewelry store the present that they all bought for Mila's birthday.

He walked to the shop, a few blocks from Yakov's home and entered it before standing behind a small queue and patiently bracing himself for waiting his turn.

He thought again of Victor and how much he needed to sort things out with him, they never spent so much time without talking to each other since they got together, and no matter how mad he was he needed to hear his voice.

Yuuri just dialed the call when two huge men entered the shop, rushing towards the counter and hitting him with one of the bags they were carrying, making his phone fly away underneath a counter. 

“Hey!” He exclaimed in shock.

“Shut up and lay on the floor, princess,” one of the men said, grabbing a gun from inside of his coat and pointing it at Yuuri and the other customers in the shop, while the other did the same with the clerks. “This is a robbery!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the first time since the start of his career that Victor had been sent home from a photoshoot because of how he looked. And he really looked as bad as he was feeling.

He had a big fight with Yuuri the night before, ending with his fiance storming out and not coming back home to sleep. He knew he went to Yakov's, he had confirmation when Yurio sent him a very angry text message, saying that he was an idiot and he didn't know why Yuuri was putting up with him.

He then spent the whole night tossing and turning in his big queen size bed, wishing it didn't feel so empty, only to turn the alarm off five minutes before it was supposed to wake him up and grupily getting himself ready.

By the time he arrived on the set he was barely able to keep himself upright, so his publicist just got him back into a cab with the order of going back home and relax.

He managed to sleep one hour when he got there, before he woke up again, hoping that Yuuri was back by now… but he was heartbroken to discover that he wasn't.

He knew that the Japanese was absolutely right, if Victor kept up this pace he was going to hurt himself and Yuuri in the process, like he already did last night, but he had been too stubborn to admit it. His only hope was that Yuuri would forgive him once he was able to talk to him and apologise.

He sat on the sofa, Makkachin hopped next to him and put his head on Victor's legs whining slightly.

“I know girl… I miss him too. But he's coming back, I'm going to fix this.” The Russian said patting the dog's head lovingly. 

He got up suddenly “Your papa is going to get Yuuri back. Do you want your other dad back?” He exclaimed making Makka all excited. “We are going to Yuuri! Da? Where is Yuuri?” He giggled watching his dog wagging his tail and going around in circles. He dressed himself quickly and grabbed the leash. “Let's go!”

Victor was almost at Yakov's place when his phone rang, and when he saw the caller ID his heart sped up.

“Makka! It's Yuuri!” He exclaimed relieved before answering the call.

“Yuuri, _lapochka,_ I am so sorry! I shouldn't have…” but he was interrupted by a loud noise and some screams.

He stopped walking, his heart in his throat, hammering. This wasn't right, something bad was happening.

Victor couldn't understand much, but he could feel his blood freeze into his veins in fear, so he kept walking until he arrived at Yakov's block.

Suddenly all he heard on the other line after a loud bang… _was that a gunshot? No. Not a real one, right? They must be watching a movie._ Victor hoped and prayed that was it but he knew that the voice he heard clearly coming from the phone wasn't from a TV.

"I want everyone face down on the ground! Hands on your heads and be quiet. We don't want to hurt anybody but if we see you move we won't hesitate to shoot."

He ran the last few metres to the house and started knocking the door impatiently.

"Vitya! What the hell!?" Said an angry red faced Yakov opening it.

"Where is Yuuri?" Victor asked, hurriedly. 

"I don't know. How would I know where your fiance…"

" _Where is Yuuri?_ " He repeated slowly and then run into the house shouting "Yurio! YURIO!" 

The blonde teenager came out from his room "What the fuck, old geezer! Stop shouting!"

"Is Yuuri with you? He came here last night…" he entered the room finding it empty except for Potya laying on the bed.

"Sure, come in. Why don't you go through my closet while you're at it…"

"Please Yurio, tell me Yuuri is gone home, please tell me he's…" Victor said trying to listen to his phone again but hearing only muffled voices.

"Calm down, asshole. He went to get to pick up Mila's birthday gift and he said he would be back for lunch. The jewelry store is five minutes walk from here..." 

The silver skater couldn't hear anything else his younger rinkmate was saying over the sound of the blood in his ears.

If Yuuri was at the jewelry store that means that what he heard was real. What he heard meant…

"Yuuri… they got Yuuri." He whispered before rushing out of the house towards the store.

His fiance was in danger and he had to save him. He couldn't lose him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri was laying on the ground on the verge of a panic attack, but he knew that that would make the situation worse, attracting the attention of the armed thieves.

He had to keep it together, they will get through this and he would go back home all in one piece, hopefully.

A woman was laying right next to him, crying and trying to contain the sobs and looking at her face broke his heart. She looked slightly older than him but she couldn't be older than her thirties, the woman had her eyes shut and her face twisted in fear, like everybody in the room. But something drove him to her to try to comfort her. Probably because she somehow reminded him of his sister.

Yuuri slowly and silently crawled closer and when he could reach her he gently held her hand, she gasped and opened her eyes.

"What's your name?" He whispered in his broken, accented, Russian so low that only her could hear him.

"Eva." She mouthed looking at the Japanese skater and then towards the men that were busy cleaning up the shop.

"Don't worry, Eva. We are going to get out of here. They'll get what they want and leave. Everything is going to be ok. " he didn't know where he could find the comforting words, when even he was so terrified that he was about to start crying himself, but he did try and held her hand tighter.

She exchanged the hold and tried to quiet down her sobs, so he continued "We're gonna be ok, Eva…"

Suddenly steps were approaching them and everyone flinched back before Yuuri felt himself being hauled off the floor from his hair. He hissed in pain before looking up to find one of the men pointing a gun at him.

"What's your name, princess?" The man asked in a threatening tone.

"Y-Yuuri." He whined in pain.

The man threw him back into the floor in a corner and still pointing the gun at him said "You won't be so ok if you don't shut your fucking hole!" He then proceeded to press the gun right to his cheek. "I said to be quiet. Is that understood, _Yuuri_?" 

At that the Japanese closed his eyes and nodded before croaking a weak "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Good." The man said before stepping away from them.

Yuuri opened his eyes and released a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

He trembled in his corner and watched the men.

He didn't want to die. He couldn't die like this…

Suddenly they all looked up at the sound of sirens from outside.

The police! They were going to arrest them, he was going back home and tell Victor that he loved him and…

"Shit! What the fuck! I thought we had more time than this." Growled the man closest to the window.

"Someone must have called them."said the one that threatened Yuuri moment ago, getting closer to peer outside. "I guess we are* going with plan B…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor Nikiforov considered himself a fearless person. He never regretted his choice in life and when he had something bad happened to him he always tried to see the up-side instead of panicking.

This time, although… this time his heart was at stake. His life and love, his Yuuri.

The skater ran all the way to the shop, listening to the conversation happening inside it, feeling helpless like he never felt in his life. He had to save his Yuuri, the Japanese man couldn't die like this, not before he had a chance to apologise for acting like an idiot, not ever. He felt sick...

The man stopped just around the corner from the shop, bent over a trash can and threw up. He was trembling all over, so much that his knees threatened to give out, but he had to get to Yuuri, he had to help.

Victor started running again and as soon the shop came to view he saw a fleet of police cars and a small crowd at a safe distance.

The Russian sprinted the last few metres and made his way through the people, muttering apologies, to get to the barrier and try to sneak in the shop, to be stopped immediately by a policeman.

"Sir, this is a crime scene, you need to stand back, for your safety." The officer said in a firm voice.

"My fiance is inside, I need to get him out of there, please!" Victor said desperately trying to slip away the man's hold.

"Sir, we're in the process of neutralizing the situation. There are hostages and our priority is to keep them, and yourself, safe. Running in there will only jeopardize that."

The officer then proceeded to escort him behind the barrier and walked away, keeping an eye on him in case he decided to try to run in again.

The skater stood there, hands through his hair, trying to listen to what the officers were talking about.

"We need to make contact with the offenders, but they are armed and probably won't react well on anyone try to get closer to the scene. " one of them said "If we had any idea of what they are planning to do…" 

And suddenly Victor remembered he was on the line, he could listen to whatever they were saying.

"Officers!! I am on a call with my fiance's phone. He's inside there and his phone must have been dropped out of sight… I can hear everything they are saying!" He shouted, ignoring all the eyes of the bystanders that were on him. He showed his phone and one of the officers took it with a sceptical look.

He listened to what was happening to the other line and his eyes lit up in surprise.

"I need to take your phone Mr…"

"Nikiforov. My fiance is Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese, black hair, 5 foot 7. Please, I beg you, get him out of there." Victor said, gripping the barrier.

"We will do our best to get everyone out of there unharmed. We just ask you to not do anything rushed." The other man answered.

He nodded and slumped on the barrier when the police left, taking away his phone.

He knew that they were right, he couldn't do anything useful, so he just did what asked.

The thought of the love of his life, almost certainly scared like he had never been before and in danger was eating him alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri, meanwhile, was crying face down on the floor and didn't even have the courage to lift his eyes to look at what was happening.

He shouldn't have left the previous night, he should've slept on the couch and made up with Victor in the morning. He thought about how much he loved him and how he was now probably going to die before he had a chance to kiss his wonderful fiance lips again. He didn't even have the chance to win his five gold medals and get married to him like they promised each other that night in Barcelona.

The Japanese man just wished he could see Victor's beautiful blue eyes one last time…

Footsteps approached and stopped right next to his face and he stopped breathing.

"Time to go, bitch." said one of the robbers.

 _This is it. I'm about to die. I'm so sorry Vitka, I love you so much, I love you…_ he thought bracing himself.

Nothing happened. He heard a woman's whimper and at that point he opened his watery eyes.

He saw Eva, being dragged away, trembling and whimpering in panic.

"Oh God, please don't hurt me! I have kids, they need me, they're so little, please!" She begged and Yuuri felt his heart break for her and her family. Never before had he wished to harm someone like he wanted to in that moment to those assholes.

One of the gunmen sticks the barrel of his gun up under her chin "Shut. Up. Or I'll shoot you, simple as that."

She closes her eyes and quietly continues sobbing without a word more.

"Take her to the front, keep her in front of you with the gun visible and show the cops what'll happen if they fuck with us." 

That said the man holding her started to roughly drag her outside.

The police officers, thanks to the help of Victor's phone, were expecting to see them with a hostage, so they had all their guns pointed at the robbers but held their fire to avoid hurting the woman. The tension was high and you could hear a pin drop in the silence.

The robber began to speak loudly while keeping his gun up to his hostage's head "Here's the deal, we have 6 people in here with us and we don't wish to hurt anyone but we absolutely will if you don't follow instructions."

"Alright, we don't want anybody hurt either, how can we help you?"

"We'll let you know."

He then proceeded to pull the woman back inside and Yuuri watches as they throw her back on the ground. "They seem to be willing to work with us."

"Yeah, for now. But unless they know we're serious this won't work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor sat on the curb, biting his nails and jumping every time a police officer walked by.

He felt useless, sitting there while all those officers were working to save all those people in danger. He was so close to throwing up again from the lack of control. He was always in control, he controlled his blades, the media, and his sponsors but now fear was shooting through him, especially after seeing the female hostage with a gun to her head. They said they didn't want to hurt anybody so he was grasping onto that fact, hoping it meant that Yuuri was okay. 

This was all his fault, not the robbery obviously, but had he not acted the way he had the night before then Yuuri wouldn't have been in this situation right now. He'd be safe in Victor's arms, warm and loved. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a man who looked just as distraught as he was handing him a paper cup.

"Hey. I thought you might need this." The man said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks." He took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Do you have someone in there too?" The skater asked.

"Yeah. My wife… she is the… the one they brought out earlier." Said the man with a pained look, sitting next to Victor.

"Oh, man. That must've been horrible." And paused. "This is all bullshit…" he said slamming the cup on the pavement in anger.

"I agree…" the man nodded and then after a moment of silence he added "That thing that you did… giving them your phone… it might help. For sure it did at least they didn't shoot when my wife was out. Thank you." He said looking at Victor gratefully. 

"No need, anyone would have done it. Plus I want my Yuuri out and much as you want your wife. It is more useful for them to listen than me." Said Victor shrugging.

"They're gonna be fine, I just know it, they have to be…" the man said, but Victor had the feeling that he was talking more to convince himself than him.

_Yeah, they have to…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In that moment Yuuri was trying to listen to the plans of the robbers and it was nothing good. They wanted to bring out a hostage and kill them in front of everyone to show them that they had the upper hand.

The Japanese was shaking in fear… were they all going to die?

Gunmen would tell the police they were going to drive away and bring one of the hostages with them, until they were convinced that they weren't being followed and that only in that moment they would release the hostage, they would, however, shoot one hostage in front of everybody so they would know how serious they were. If the police shoot the gunman after he kills the first hostage then the other gunman would shoot all other people still inside.

In that very moment they were trying to decide who would they kill and the hostages, Yuuri included, where praying for their life.

"So who is it going to be?"

"Pick one, I don't care. How bout that bitch you brought out before?" 

"Fine."

Eva, who had been next to Yuuri again gasped when she was yanked up again and then started almost hysterically sobbing and pleading for her life. "No, no, no! no please, I can't leave my babies, please not me!"

Yuuri felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He couldn't do anything, those children would grow up without a mother. No! He had to do something, she had a family and children to care for…

"No! Not her! Take me!" He yells without even thinking. _Crap_. He had no choice hadn't he? He couldn't live with himself if he was the reason those children would grow up without a mother.

One of the gunmen scoffed and said "They're not going to give a shit that we killed some foreigner, lay your ass down!"

"I'm a figure skater, people know who I am! Take me, please!" He never used his profession and notoriety to get anything, deep inside he found hilarious that he was going to do that to die instead of a stranger.

"You're famous?"

"K-kind of...I guess"

"What's your full name?"

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki"

The gunman looked irritated but still pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen. After a few seconds his eyes get wide "Holy shit!" He exclaimed looking back at Yuuri and then again at his phone.

"What?" Asked the other gunman. 

He looked at Yuuri again and asks "You're engaged to _the_ Victor Nikiforov?"

Tears run down Yuuri's face at the mention of his fiance but still nodded in a grim face.

The robbers looked at each other like they won the damn lottery.

"Oh ho ho... this is too good, you'll do more than fine then." 

That said they pushed the woman back on the ground to grab Yuuri instead.

While they dragged him outside Yuuri realized what was about to happen and suddenly it all seemed too much, he couldn't talk but his mind was racing. Did he really volunteer to die? 

He would be dead in a couple of minutes, shot in the head by some damn robbers. Why did he do that? He at least was going with a clean conscience of having hopefully saved the young mother… even that didn't help much in that moment. He cried while thinking that he was never going to see his Victor again, he was never going to kiss his lips, see those beautiful eyes open and look at him in the morning, so full of love… _hewasnevergonnagetmerriedhewasnevergonnaskateontheicewithhimagain..._

All of his thoughts seemed to mash up together until he was basically yanked out of the door, sun shining into his eyes and blinding him for a moment.

All he could register was police cars and a small crowd of people a few metres away from them before he heard the most heartbreaking scream he ever heard and his eyes could only focus on the person who did that…

"YUURI!!" Victor was shouting and crying from the other side of the barrier, two men were holding him and he was struggling against them to get to him.

_I got to see you one last time..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victor was going crazy.

They had been waiting for so long and nothing was happening. He wanted at least to know if Yuuri was ok. Was that too much to ask?

All of a sudden the door to the entrance of the shop opened and there he was, his Yuuri, squinting from the sun, tears streaming down his face, with a gun shoved up against his temple.

"YUURI!!" Victor screamed and started to go towards his fiance, before someone grabbed him and held him back. Yuuri's eyes adjusted and his eyes locked on Victor who was now being held back by two men. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!! YUURI!!" Victor was hysterical and sobbing. He might have even thrown some kicks at the men that were holding him bit he honestly didn't care. They were hurting his fiance, the love of his life, they had a gun at his head and he looked like he completely gave up. His eyes had lit up for a second before the Japanese man started cried even harder and the Russian skater could barely make out a weak " _Victor…_ " coming out of his mouth, before the gunman growled a "Shut up!" While digging his gun into yuuri's temple harder, making him wince.

Hot rage passed through Victor's body.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He screamed and continued struggling.

The gunman rolled his eyes at him and called out: "This is what's going to happen: My partners and I will be leaving here and we will take one of the hostages with us. If we think we're being followed, that hostage will die. If we're left alone we'll release that hostage at some point... In order to show you how serious I am, I'll be shooting this little figuring skating foreigner. When I do, if you come after me or harm me in any way, my partner will kill every other hostage left... so unless you want the blood of five people on your hands you'll back the fuck off."

Victor paled and almost fainted. They were going to kill Yuuri. Right in front of him... And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. This couldn't be happening...

"Any last words skater boy?"

Yuuri trembled and continued and but spoke anyway with a weak voice and still looking at Victor through his tears.

" _Gomen, Victouru. Aishiteru… arigato_." 

Victor frantically shook his head "No yuuri, I'm sorry… I love you, please!"

The gunman chuckled cruelly "Jesus, so fucking dramatic." He repositioned his gun and pointed it at the back of yuuri's head.

Victor was out of his mind, screaming at the top of his lungs "NO NO NO GOD PLEASE, SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING, HE'S MINE, YOU CAN'T DO THIS--"

All of a sudden multiple shots rang out, one right after the other, and Victor collapsed and closed his eyes. He couldn't watch, this wasn't true, Yuuri…

A gentle yet trembling hand shook him and a teary voice said "He's ok. They are all ok. It's over…"

When the skater opened his eyes and looked over, the gunman behind Yuuri was on the ground instead, with blood pouring out of his head and one of the front windows in the shop was busted out. People inside started screaming. Yuuri stood frozen in shock with blood on his face that fortunately wasn't his, as several officers ran into the building and two others grabbed him and directed him to an ambulance for a check up. 

He heard the officers talking to some other people that were there for their loved ones that they were listening in with Yuuri's phone and they had their own plan. They placed snipers on top of the building across the street from the shop. They took their shots at the same time because if only one gunman were to be shot they were certain the others would kill everyone else.

"Mr Nikiforov, you can now go to your fiance…" One of the officers said in a smile.

Victor suddenly aware of what was going on around him and what he had been said, got up and started running towards Yuuri that, finally snapped out of his shock, turned around only to be wrapped up in Victor's arms.

"Yuuri, oh my God… my Yuuri, I'm so sorry," Victor sobbed uncontrollably. "I almost lost you, I was so scared, I love you so much!"

Yuuri, face buried in Victor's neck, sobbed equally as hard "I love you too, Victor, I'm sorry…"

"No no no lyubov moya, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were right. Things are going to change. You're the most important thing in my life and my actions should always reflect that." Victor took Yuuri's face between his hands. "It's my fault, I made you feel like you had to leave your home last night, I'll never forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry, I put you in so much danger."

"No, Vitya, the only people to blame were those… men. You couldn't know. I'm ok, we are ok. I thought I would never see you again, I was so scared..."

"I know, solnyshko, I know. I felt the same. We're together now. I'll always be here." Said the Russian trying to comfort the other man.

It took a few hours before Yuuri was able to leave amd Victor to get his phone back, even if he would easily have left without he was glad that they took every precaution to make sure his fiance was alright.

Fortunately it seemed that the Japanese managed to leave without a scratch and even if it would take time for him to get over the emotional shock. 

When they arrived at home a few hours later all that Yuuri said was announcing that he would take a warm shower and Victor couldn't blame him for wanting to wash the day away.

The Russian skater decided to prepare him some food and some tea, hoping that he would feel up for it, not having eaten all day.

Yuuri emerged from the bathroom clad in a white robe and smiled softly at the other man.

"I made you a sandwich, and a tea." Victor said leaving them on the coffee table.

"I don't think I'm hungry…" the Japanese man says sitting on the sofa, where the other man followed him soon after.

"You have to try and eat something. How about some cookies with the tea?" Victor insisted but with a soothing tone.

Still, Yuuri didn't seem so convinced, sitting stiffly on the edge of the sofa.

"How about we watch a few episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and we cuddle? Maybe you can just drink the tea and we'll see if you feel like some food later…"

The first ghost of a smile appeared on Yuuri's face and Victor beamed. He settled on the sofa and let Yuuri sit between his legs, back to his front. The Russian wrapped his fiance in his arms and placed a kiss on his still damp head, taking in the smell of his shampoo.

"Tomorrow we are going to call your parents and turn our phones off for the rest of the day." Victor whispered directly into Yuuri's ear. "We are going to sleep until a ridiculous time then go pick Makkachin up from Yakov's place and have a walk in the park with her, have some ridiculously carb loaded lunch and then we are going to come back to bed and watch trash TV, nap and cuddle all day."

"What about training?" Said Yuuri gently caressing his fiance arms.

"I think it is time I take a break. A few days won't hurt me… and if your coach doesn't agree I'm gonna punch him in the face." He joked.

Yuuri giggled softly and the sound was like small tinkling bells in Viktor's ears.

"I would like to see that." The Japanese whispered playfully.

"You were right, your coach Victor Nikiforov has acted a bit like a self centred ass in the last few months, so he has a lot to make up for." He admitted, holding Yuuri tighter.

"I'm sure he will be more than capable of that. I never had any doubts." The latter said turning his head slightly to kiss him.

They kissed softly for a while, until they both had to accept the fact that their yawns were too much of a distraction.

They shuffled to the bed and laid there, a tangled mess of limbs, looking at each other too tired to even move.

"Good night, lapochka. I love you… more than anything in the world." Victor said sleepily.

"I love you too Vitya. I can't wait to marry you and call you my husband." Answered Yuuri.

They had the rest of their life together and Victor had never been more grateful for this gift.

  
  



End file.
